


hard work pays off

by EngagedtomyCat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this like at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngagedtomyCat/pseuds/EngagedtomyCat
Summary: Jiwoo tries to teach Sooyoung on the basics of applying makeup. However, Sooyoung keeps getting distracted by her girlfriend's lips.





	hard work pays off

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any grammar or spelling errors pls my lazy ass could care less about proofreading :)

"Wait, the blusher goes here right-- Hey, _stop moving_!" Sooyoung lightly scolded her slightly giddy girlfriend who wouldn't keep still.

 

"I knew you were bad but you didn't tell me you were this _terrible_ at makeup!" Jiwoo giggled, her nose tickling from the brush. Sooyoung pouted deeply at this.

 

"I never really needed to wear makeup during my predebut days. Haven't you seen me? Busan Goddess? _Hello_?" Jiwoo lightly scoffed. Sooyoung was getting haughty now. The younger of the two squeezed the latter's cheeks, earning a surprised high-pitched yelp.

 

"Well, the times have changed! You're now an idol who goes by the name Yves! Make up is a neccessity for idols nowadays, you can't keep relying on our stylist unnies..." Jiwoo suddenly smirked, "... Unless you want to look like Casper again, then by all means go ahead!"

 

Sooyoung coughed violently, almost surprising Jiwoo. "I've seen the clown tweets and they still haunt me at night." Sooyoung shudders which only makes Jiwoo turn into a giggling fit. They were both sitting on their own bunk beds, taking the advantage of the situation where all the members actually left the dorms for once. Even Hyejoo tugged along, after a thousand attempts of begging and bribes for food.

 

" _I'm only coming because Chae asked me. It's not like I want food or anything!"_

 

" _Yeah, tell that to your full tummy later then, Hyejoo."_

 

Sooyoung applied the final touches of the blusher, dusting Jiwoo's cheeks pink. Undeniably, she really was the cutest girl around. "Hey, I think I did pretty well with this," Sooyoung reached for the hand mirror, only to be stopped by her girlfriend who kept shaking her head.

 

"No, I want to see it when you're actually done. I like to be surprised."

 

Sooyoung retreated her hand and laid the mirror back on the bed. She didn't expect Jiwoo to actually be patient but that makes it easier for her. Now only thing left was...

 

The lipstick. Sooyoung gulped.

 

"So uhh. The only thing left to do is the lips..." Sooyoung bashfully said, her cheeks flushing a deep red. She doesn't know why is she nervous as hell.

 

"Mmh, yeah sure. Put on my favourite lipstick, the peach flavour. It should be in the kit." That was Sooyoung's favourite flavour to taste as well.

 

Jiwoo didn't seem fazed. This was normal. It's not as if they haven't stolen a few kisses backstage before, with Jiwoo gasping for air and Sooyoung kissing away what was left of Jiwoo's lipstick until it was smudged. A normal routine.

 

"O-Oh yeah. Sure. Le- Let me just search for it."

 

Jiwoo hummed her reply and sat patiently while Sooyoung rummaged through her make up kit, slightly letting out a deep breath when a certain peach coloured lipstick found its way to her hands.

 

"Found it?"

 

Sooyoung nodded in reply and turned around, only to be met with a sight of Jiwoo puckering her lips and closing her eyes. Like she was expecting something. Sooyoung held back every instinct in her from pouncing on the younger girl.

 

_Stay focused!_

 

Sooyoung shook her head from her distracting thoughts and moved closer, her heartbeat pounding louder with every second that passed by. With her sweaty, clammy hands, she tugged the chin of her girlfriend and slowly applied some lipbalm before using the lipstick, as what Jiwoo had said before they started this whole make up tutorial.

 

 _Put on the lip liner nex_ t.

 

Sooyoung dotted along various points on the outline of Jiwoo's lips like she remembered from that certain YouTube tutorial. Finally, she began to connect the dots before moving along to the real deal.

 

"You're moving quite fast, I'm impressed." Jiwoo had opened her eyes and grinned from ear to ear, revealing her perfect pearly whites. Sooyoung's heart swelled up from pride by just a simple compliment.

 

"I learned the guitar in only a week, what'd you expect? Something as easy as makeup should be a no-brainer!"

 

"Whoa, look who's getting ahead of herself now! If I look like a clown when this finishes, be prepared to be met with my fists of iron." Jiwoo seemed serious but Sooyoung knows the younger wouldn't even hurt a fly, despite being the black belt she is. However, she made sure to note it.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Now, close your eyes. You're distracting me."

 

Jiwoo made a smug face. "Oh, am _I_?

 

"Okay then, one Jiwoo clown coming up--"

 

"I was joking! I'll close my eyes! Meanie!" Jiwoo grumbled and stuck out her bottom lip, trying to show her big pouty face. Sooyoung loved to tease her girlfriend whenever she got the chance.

 

"Stop pouting or I'll make a mess."

 

Jiwoo eased her face again before grumbling a few words that weren't very audible to Sooyoung's ears, but she didn't really care. She had to wrap up this whole make up ordeal before their groupmates came back and found out the loser she was for not knowing how to apply makeup.

 

She grabbed the last finishing touch, which was the lipstick itself. Would Sooyoung be able to survive? Find out next on Gay Panic Hasu!

 

"I'm gonna start with the lipstick now..." Sooyoung announced softly. 

 

"Go ahead."

 

The older girl took a deep breath in and tugged Jiwoo's chin, urging her to tilt her face upwards which the younger girl easily complied. Sooyoung started at the center of Jiwoo's upper lip and began to move it outward towards one corner, following the tutorial step by step. She brought it back to the center and repeated the same step for a couple of minutes before moving on to the bottom lip. It was getting hard for Sooyoung to continue since Jiwoo was practically squirming in her hold, occassionly slipping out a soft moan when Sooyoung dabbed a little too hard and apologising straight away, feeling quite ashamed. 

 

Sooyoung was about to lose it.

 

Thankfully, she managed to make it through which left the final touch to let the lipstick last longer, which was the blotting.

 

"Oh wait, I missed a spot on your lips," Sooyoung dabbed the peach lipstick with her pinky and surged forward to fill in that empty spot. However, Jiwoo didn't expect direct contact with Sooyoung's skin on her lips which caught her off guard and accidentally slipping out a louder than usual moan in Sooyoung's ear. They both retracted from each other, eyes wide while still trying to comprehend on what the _hell_ just happened.

 

"S-Sorry! I dunno why am I so sensitive today..." Jiwoo bashfully remarked which was more than enough to make Sooyoung's little hair on her neck stand up. As if that was just an _accident_.

 

"N-No, i-it's just-- _fine_. I wasn't that surprised. Let's just finish this."

 

Jiwoo hesitantly nodded, slightly fearing for her life. Sooyoung didn't seem too happy judging from her tone. Was she mad...?

 

Sooyoung wanted to-- no-- _needed_ , to stay focused. The quicker she finished, the faster she could ask Jiwoo for her nonexistent reward, if she'd let her that is. She just had to be patient.

 

She yanked one of the many facial tissues near her and folded it in half. Holding it with both of her hands, she urged Jiwoo to press her lips together between the fold by softly humming. Jiwoo made sure to do it as gently as she could, wanting her girlfriend's hard work to pay off. Sooyoung couldn't help but swipe her tongue across her own lips, silently staring at the sight in front of her like a predator waiting to jump on its prey. 

 

Finally, Jiwoo released the tissue between her lips. Sooyoung paused to stare at it for a second too long, before chucking it in the nearest bin. She wouldn't need that when she could have her girlfriend instead.

 

" _Sooo_... Would you like to see the results of my best masterpiece yet?" Sooyoung reached for the hand mirror from before that Jiwoo had denied and presented it before the latter with a dramatic pose accompanied a loud _voilà_! Jiwoo squealed for a few seconds, _she actually liked the result_ , and turned to face Sooyoung with a small glint in her eyes.

 

"You didn't turn me into a clown! I'm so proud of you!"

 

"Hey! Have a little faith in me, I would never do that to my girlfriend!" Sooyoung folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette checking herself out in the mirror. Jiwoo raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

 

"Wow, already forgetting that vlive where you did me dirty in front of the orbits?" Jiwoo accusingly said.

 

"Well in my defence, you'd _totally_ rock a moustache and beard look--"

 

"Liar!!!" Jiwoo lightly punched Sooyoung's shoulder which made the latter laugh uncontrollably. She sure loved to tease her girlfriend during moments like these. In the end, Jiwoo giggled softly along with Sooyoung, her head resting on the older girl's chest. Sooyoung's heartbeat sped up a tad faster and silently prayed Jiwoo wouldn't hear it.

 

"Thanks for doing my make up, by the way. At this rate, you can even become a pro with more practice!" Jiwoo's eyes crinkled into the half crescents that Sooyoung was quite fond of. She swept away Jiwoo's messy bangs to leave a spot on her forehead for a small peck.

 

"I'd hardly doubt myself becoming an expert in this type of field. I easily lose focus, if you didn't notice it earlier." Jiwoo made a confused expression, as if trying to say ' _no I didn't notice you were distracted_ ' but Sooyoung ignored her and finished her reply. "But your welcome anyway, Jiwooming."

 

Jiwoo didn't mind it as well and smiled back. She turned around to observe all the make up supplies everywhere on the bed. "Well... guess that's that then! Should we clear up everything?"

 

"Before that..." Sooyoung's voice suddenly become a few octaves deeper, which almost made Jiwoo jump in surprise. Since when did she drastically change her tone? Sooyoung proceeded to wrap her arms around Jiwoo's waist from behind, her breath hot on Jiwoo's nape which the younger couldn't help but muffle a moan. _Whoa, whoa what was happening now?_

 

"I was thinking if I could have a little... hmm I don't know, a _reward_? Maybe? For my hard work?" Jiwoo could feel Sooyoung smirking against her skin and she was holding everything in her to not slip out another embarassing moan again.

 

"O-Oh a r-r-reward..? Umm-- yea-- Yeah! Sure! What do you want then, Sooyoungie?" Jiwoo was a bumbling mess she wanted to curse herself so much for stuttering so much. She didn't expect the older would ask for a reward of some sort so she hadn't prepare anything. "It can't be expensive though!" Jiwoo added on, quickly reminded of her empty purse on her desk.

 

 Mental note. _She should really stop her sticker shopping frenzy soon. Her bank account was literally begging her._

 

Sooyoung let out a surprised hum and retracted her lips from Jiwoo's neck yet her hold was still firm around Jiwoo's waist. To think that Jiwoo thought Sooyoung wanted some gift when all she needed was a bit of... intimacy and affection. Sooyoung lightly chuckled, this was going to be fun. 

 

"I don't need your gifts..." She spun Jiwoo around so they were facing each other. The younger finally noticed the fire in her girlfriend's eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Uh-oh.

 

"But I sure am hungry right now." Jiwoo chuckled nervously because Sooyoung cannot be serious right now. The other members could literally walk in on them at any moment right now. Was this really the yyxy leader in front of her? Still, she pretended to feign ignorance just so there were less trouble for the both of them.

 

"O-Oh. Then, you want me to cook something for you then? I have to warn you, I'm not a very good cook like you unnie, haha..." Jiwoo prayed that Sooyoung would play along and her hormones would calm down but no, it didn't seem like that was happening any time sooner. All she got in response was an eyeroll. This wasn't going to end well.

 

"Very funny Jiwoo. The thing is, I want to _taste you."_

 

And before Jiwoo could reply, Sooyoung's lips were already on her own, moving hungrily and demanding entry into the younger's mouth with her tongue. Jiwoo managed to speak in between kisses, "B-But you j-just _mmh_ \-- you're going to smudge your hard work...", Jiwoo stared back at Sooyoung's half-lidded eyes, the fire in them not dissapearing but rather, blazing bigger and brighter than before. Sooyoung closed the distance again, not bothering to reply. Jiwoo wasn't too happy with the lack of response which made Sooyoung sigh against her lips.

 

"I can always reapply it later." Sooyoung managed to breathe out, and cupped Jiwoo's face to kiss her better and tilted her head just to kiss her girlfriend _deeper_. Jiwoo gave up trying to stay quiet and finally released the whimper from her lips, only making Sooyoung biting her bottom lip harder but quickly swiping her tongue to soothe the pain. 

 

 _'Jiwoo's lips are so soft, how on earth_?' would occasionally run throughout Sooyoung's mind when she stopped to suck on the upper lip, before moving onto the bottom one. Every small sound Jiwoo would make was driving her crazy, and it wasn't helping that her hands were frantically tugging against the back of Sooyoung's crop top. She really was the cutest girl around.

 

Jiwoo on the other hand was silently enjoying this but she wasn't letting it show. She couldn't get carried away, their groupmates could walk in on them at any moment right now. Unfortunately, Sooyoung wasn't going to stop any sooner, the older pushing her chest softly until her back landed on the mattress. Sooyoung released her long locks from the bun it was trapped in, letting it fall on her shoulders messily. She ran through her fingers across her hair to somehow make it neater and smirked attractively at Jiwoo. The younger girl didn't realise she was holding her breath until Sooyoung pressed her fingers across her chest, silently telling her to breathe normally.

 

"I wouldn't want you to die on me when the best part hasn't even started yet." Jiwoo blinked her eyes furiously in utter disbelievement. "You mean to tell this isn't the best part yet?" Sooyoung laughed softly before leaning down dangerously close to Jiwoo's face before whispering,

 

" _Baby, there's a lot more to where that came from."_

 

And just that, Sooyoung capture Jiwoo's lips, reclaiming it as her's only. The younger happily complied, her hand searching for a spot to rest before finding Sooyoung's ass, squeezing it and making the older's body arch against hers. Sooyoung tightened her grip on Jiwoo's shoulders, being extra careful as to not to scratch it. She wanted to assert her dominance, needed to remind the younger of who was in charge between the both of them. She forcefully pinned Jiwoo's arms above her head, which allowed Sooyoung more access. She made sure to rest her knee in between Jiwoo's legs, already feeling the heat against it.

 

Sooyoung was about to start the main show when suddenly--

 

' _Get away out of my face, deo dagaoji ma boy! (Seulpeohaedo nan ulji anha)'_

 

"Ah, _shit_. That's my phone." Sooyoung lets out an exasperated sigh, annoyance showing clearly on her face. She would've liked to hear Sunmi any other day but when it was getting in the way between her and her girlfriend? No thanks. She removed her grip on Jiwoo's wrists and made her way to answer the person who dared to interrupt her little session with Jiwoo.

 

"Hello, who is it?" Sooyoung grumbles. Her eyes managed to get a glimpse of Jiwoo's disheveled clothes and flushed face, the latter trying to ease her frantic breathing rate and getting it back to normal again. Sooyoung prided in herself that she was the one who managed to get Jiwoo in that state, which just turned her on further.

 

 _"It's Lip. Is that you Sooyoung unnie? Why do you sound so out of breath?_ Jungeun asked, a tinge of confusement leaving her lips.    

 

Fuck, someone's noticed already. "I was just d-doing some Zumba with Jiwoo here, ain't that right Jiwoo?!" Sooyoung put on speaker mode and urged Jiwoo to agree.

 

"Uh-- YEAH! WE'RE HAVING SO MUCH FUN EXERCISING JUNGEUN-AH!!!"

 

Sooyoung smiled and winked at Jiwoo's fast reflexes. Surely, Jungeun would believe it, wouldn't she?

 

_"Nice try unnie. Unfortunately, Jiwoo hates Zumba more than anything else."_

 

Sooyoung frowned deeply before snapping her head to glare at Jiwoo and angrily-whispering 'You didn't tell me you hated Zumba!'

 

'I'm sorry, I panicked!' Jiwoo's eyes were wide with panic. They both were so doomed.

 

" _Hello? Still there unnie? Well anyways, I'm guessing you guys were sucking face when we were out and about, which isn't much of a surprise!"_

 

"Shut up." Sooyoung's ears were a deep red colour, which rarely manages to happen.

 

 _"So I was asking since we're all almost home, would you guys want some food since we're in front of some chicken place or are you both already full of each other?_ " Sooyoung could hear the slyness in the latter's smirk and felt like punching her face through the phone.

 

"Yeah, some chicken would be nice, thanks." Sooyoung spoke through gritted teeth. Jiwoo was slightly worried that Sooyoung's phone would break judging from the harsh grip the older had on the device.

 

" _No prob! Make sure you guys keep your hands from each other when we arrive by the way, and clean up the mess you did if it was in the living room! That's all, bye!"_

 

Beep, beep.

 

Sooyoung would remember this humiliation. She reminded herself to get some dirt on Jungeun later, preferably from Jinsol herself. The blonde had a lot of juicy info. She plopped back on her bed and sighed deeply, her eyes meeting Jiwoo's worried gaze.

 

"What did Jungeun say...?" Her girlfriend asked nervously. Sooyoung blinked a few times before pecking the brunette on her lips. She still wasn't quite done but alas, their time together was cut short. "They're coming back soon with some chicken. So I guess we should probably clear this whole thing up."

 

Jiwoo nodded and removed her weight from the bed, her body moving on its own and packing up all the make up supplies into the kit. Sooyoung only watched her in silence, and cursed the timing. She thought her hard work would pay off but it doesn't seem that she'll get to touch Jiwoo anytime soon with the members around.

 

Sooyoung sighed again. Maybe today just wasn't her lucky day. Jiwoo left their bedroom with the makeup kit in her hands but suddenly peeked from the edge of the door with only her eyes and head visible, leaving Sooyoung confused.

 

"M-Maybe when everyone's asleep tonight we could... _continue_? If you'd like?" Jiwoo shyly asked, the tips of her ears reddening by each second. God, she was so cute.

 

"Y-Yeah! I'd like that a lot... actually." Sooyoung replied in a heartbeat, she was never so sure of something in her life before. Despite the maddening blush on Jiwoo's cheeks, she managed to return a sheepish smile and zoomed out of the room, leaving Sooyoung dazed by herself. 

 

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated! And feel free to talk to me anytime on twitter @tiredorbit about loona <3


End file.
